The bosses girl
by YokuxPika
Summary: When the boss is away, things get a little hot and steamy. Rated M for smut. 18 and over please!


**A/N This is a request from a friend of mine. Be warned it is a one shot detailed smut, so 18 and over please!**

* * *

There are some things that you shouldn't do to the bosses girl, and screwing her behind his back was one of them. Itachi just couldn't pass up the opportunity though. It was perfect, everyone but himself and Konan where away on missions, including Pein, the Leader of the infamous Akatsuki.

Itachi had been waiting for this opportunity to arise, and now that it was here, he wasn't going to let it pass. It would also be a few days before one of the other members returned from their missions. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Itachi found himself making his way across their base and straight to Konans room, where, surprisingly, she had to herself, even when Pein was at the base.

Not bothering to knock at all, Itachi throws her door open and, to his pleasant surprise, finds her in quite the predicament. And from what Itachi could tell, in need of some help.

Not yet noticing she had a visitor, Konan continued with what she was doing, imagining it was Itachis fingers thrusting into her instead of her own, imagining that he was sucking on one of her pert nipples, his unbusy hand coming up to massage her other boob, twist her nipple slightly between his strong fingers at the same time his tongue flicked at the nipple in his mouth, causing her to moan slightly. She got a fright when she felt her hand being pulled away from her dripping pussy, looking down she locked gazes with Itachis lust filled eyes. Absent-mindedly she noted he was only wearing his pants, the heat being to much to wear anything else. She gasped as she felt him start to suckle on her clit, nibbling and teasing her with his hot mouth. Not caring he found her in this predicament she relaxed and let him take over, tangling her hands in his long silky hair.

Itachi smirked as he felt her relax, and started sucking on her clit just a little harder. Bringing his hands up to her inner thighs, he spreads her legs a little wider, giving him more access to her soaking womanhood. Trailing one hand from her thighs he teasingly inserted just the tip of his middle finger into her tight pussy. Kissing his way up her flat stomach he leaves a trail of bite marks behind, hoping the hickeys fade before Pein sees them when he next comes to Konan. Kissing up the valley of her beasts her teases her by only kissing each nipple before making his way up her neck.

By now Konan can feel Itachis large member through his pants against her thigh, getting a little more excited at the thought of having that thick cock pounding into her. Running her hand along the back of Itachis muscled back she moans as her starts suckling on her pulse point, biting slightly then massaging it with his tongue to sooth the slight pain. Wanting the torture to end she starts trying to remove the only piece of clothing between them, and getting the hint Itachi stops trusting his finger into her and still suckling on her neck, frees his aching cock from his pants.

Lining his erection up with her wet pussy, he possessively claims her lips as he thrusts hard and fast into her tight cavern, swallowing her moans and hissing slightly at the feel of her nails scarping down his back. Not moving for a few seconds he continues to kiss her, nibbling on he bottom lip until he is granted access to her mouth, their tongues coming forward and moving together in a dance as old as time. Deciding he had waited long enough, Itachi pulls out, leaving only the head of his cock in her and trusting back in, instantly hits her g-spot, making her arch her back and moan wantonly.

Moving his lips from her mouth he kisses his way to her ear, then makes his way back down her neck, making sure to add a few more hickeys, continuing on until her sucks her right nipple into his hot mouth, teasing it with his tongue and nibbling slightly, making her arch into his mouth, and providing the perfect angle for him to continue pounding into her g-spot.

By this point Konan is moaning nearly constantly, nearing her release that she so desperately wanted. Sensing she was close, Itachi moves one hand between their sweaty bodies and starts massaging her clit. A few seconds later he feels her walls tighten around him and her sweet juices coat his cock, her wall contracting around his still trusting member, trying to milk his seed from him.

Leaning up Konan starts sucking on his neck, marking him for the time being as hers and scrapping her nails lightly down his back.

With the combination of her tight walls moving along his twitching cock and her hot mouth marking him he thrusts his cock in to the hilt, bitting down on her shoulder sends her over the edge again with him.

Rolling off her Itachi ties to regain his breathing, his sweaty body glistening in the sunlight coming through the open window.

Turning his head he watches as Konan gets up and makes her way over to the bathroom connected to her room. Stopping at the door she turns and asks him if he would like to join her, before winking and entering the bathroom. Itachi lies there for a few seconds as he listens to the shower water start to run, before scrambling up and going to join her.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


End file.
